psycho N insanity
by slothywuvvlesyeeeew
Summary: Nagisa invites Rei over to his house for a "sleepover." Everything was going perfect and he was about to confess but then somewhere along the way...everything went terribly wrong. Changed rating from T to M just to be safe. Because of the bloody bits.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Today was the big day. A day Nagisa had been preparing for for a long time. He had invited Rei to his house for a "sleepover." He hoped that Rei would like the _special surprise_ Nagisa had planned for him. He had worked up a lot of courage in order to convey his feelings towards him and he wouldn't have wanted all of that planning to go to waste. But even if Rei did not accept his feelings the blonde boy was prepared. All he had to do was hope that Rei would say yes. And then he would _definitely_ return Nagisa's feelings. It was going to be perfect. Nothing could ever stand in his way. He _was_ Nagisa after all. And Nagisa could pull off anything. He was certain that Rei felt the same way he did, especially from the way he caught the blue-haired boy staring at him during class. Of course he wasn't supposed to _know_ that Rei was staring at him. _But don't worry Rei-chan. Your secret is safe with me, _Nagisa thought to himself mischievously every time he caught Rei's unsuspecting glance.

Rei was going home with Nagisa tonight and he felt kind of nervous. The blonde boy seemed extra clingy today, linking arms with Rei as they walked home. "Nn…What's wrong Rei-chan?" Nagisa asked in his silk honey voice, smiling from ear to ear. Nagisa's sweet voice combined with that warm smile on his made Rei blush. "N-nothing's wrong Nagisa-kun."

"Oh really?" The blonde boy teased. "_Your face is bright red_."

"N-nagisa-kun! W-what are you saying?!" Rei looked around in panic to make sure there were no people around to listen in on their conversation.

"Its _truuue_," Nagisa giggled.

Rei frowned and avoided Nagisa's gaze to prevent himself from become even more embarassed front of the boy he liked.

"Aww come on Rei-chan!" Nagisa came in close to Rei's face so that their noses were almost touching, causing the blue-haired boy's cheeks to flare up even more. "I think Rei-chan's blush is cute," he smiled again, some blush forming on his own cheeks. "Hey look! We're here!" the blonde shouted as he pulled away from Rei's face before the blue-haired boy had a chance to react.

Once they arrived at Nagisa's house, Nagisa made Rei sit down in the kitchen while he cooked dinner. Rei offered to help with the meal several times but everytime Nagisa replied with a firm "NO. Rei-chan is my guest tonight. You just sit back and relax and it will be done before you know it! Ok, Rei-chan?" It was strange. Rei had never seen Nagisa act so serious before. Sure he still wore his usual happy smile, but there was something different about him today. It was like he had everything planned out ahead of time. That was a first. When Nagisa finished cooking he brought the meal over to Rei and waited for him to taste it. "So? What do you think Rei-chan?" Rei wasn't sure what he expected from Nagisa, but the food was exceptionally good, better than anything he had ever tasted. "I-its good Nagisa-kun," he replied between chews "You're an amazing cook!"

"Really?! I'm so happy you like it!" Nagisa threw his arms around Rei's neck a slight blush filling his cheeks.

After Rei finished eating he realized Nagisa hadn't cooked a serving for himself. "What about your meal?" he asked a bit concerned.

"I'm not hungry," Nagisa responded.

"What?! That's not good for you! You have to eat _something_!"

"Aw relax, Rei-chan! I filled up on sugar earlier!"

"Yeah, _I can tell_," Rei replied amusedly forgetting why he worried about it in the first place.

"Do you know what time it is _now_?" Nagisa grinned evilly.

_Oh gosh. That look. _Rei knew all too well what it meant when Nagisa got _that look_ on his face. He was going to make Rei do something extremely embarrassing with him.

"Time to watch scary movies!"

"W-wait Nagisa-kun!"

"Aw come on _you know you like it Rei-chan_."

So Nagisa made Rei watch a scary movie with him. He made sure to snuggle up close to and hug Rei whenever he got scared, partly to embarrass him and partly because he wanted to feel the other boy's warmth.

After the movie Nagisa decided it was time to go to bed. Rei was surprised. Usually Nagisa liked to stay up all night and go crazy, but tonight was different. Nagisa made Rei sleep on his bed with him. It felt strange to Rei. He had never...slept in anyone else's bed before. …But it was Nagisa…so…

"Hey, Rei-chan," Nagisa reached over and grabbed Rei's hand in his own. "I have something to tell you…"

"Y-yes, Nagisa-kun…?" Rei blushed when he felt Nagisa's hand on his own.

Then before he could say anything more Nagisa leaned in and placed a kiss on Rei's unsuspecting lips. Rei was surprised at first but suddenly he felt a liquid substance pour into his mouth and was immediately knocked out cold.

"Good night. Rei-chan." Nagisa's voice suddenly changed from the normal fun and sweet voice to a strange cheerful yet ominous tone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rei woke up inside a dark room devoid of any light, unaware of his surroundings. Forgetting where he was he tried sitting up in a panic, but his arms and legs were chained and shackled so that he couldn't move.

"Ah, Rei-chan! You're finally awake!" the blonde boy startled Rei when he suddenly appeared out of nowhere inches from the blue-haired boy's face. When Rei realized it was only Nagisa, he relaxed just a bit, figuring this was probably just another one of his usual practical jokes. "_Hey_, Rei-chan." A serious yet seductive look reflected in his bright pink eyes. "_I want you_." Rei just sat there silently, Nagisa's words repeating in his head over and over again. _I want you_. Did that mean…? Rei's heart beat rapidly in his chest and before he could find any proper words to respond to Nagisa's statement with the blonde unsuspectingly left a wet, passionate kiss on the other boy's lips. Rei's face became increasingly hot as Nagisa shared spit with him before abruptly pulling away with a devilish smile on his face. While doing so Nagisa had started to unbutton Rei's shirt leaving his bare flesh exposed.

"N-nagisa-kun! W-what are you doing?!" Rei stuttered uncontrollably.

"Oh, relax, Rei-chan. It's no big deal," Nagisa replied flirtatiously as he carefully unbuttoned the rest of Rei's shirt.

Rei started to get a bit uneasy. Nagisa seemed _different_ from usual. Not to say that he didn't like it. This side of Nagisa was something he had never seen before. The side that he kept locked away from the rest of the world, letting it take over only in the presence of his _special someone_. Suddenly Nagisa stopped what he was doing and stared lustfully into Rei's eyes. Then he stood up before leaving the room.

"I'll be right back, Rei-chan. You stay right there. Don't go anywhere!"

Rei rolled his eyes. _As if he'd be going anywhere while chained to a table with no means of escape or tools to free himself from captivity._

Nagisa slowly came out from the other room, smiling playfully with his hands hidden behind his back. Besides the sudden change in personality Rei did not suspect a thing. So there was no way he would have guessed the surprise awaiting him next.

"So tell me Rei-chan," Nagisa started in his usual euphoric voice. "Which do you prefer?"

Rei suddenly froze in shock and a cold sweat started to drip down his face as the blonde boy slowly removed both hands from behind his back. _This was a joke. Definitely a joke. It had to be._ Nagisa had always played pranks and taken advantage of Rei but this was simply going too far.

In one hand the blonde held a butcher's knife while in the other he grasped nails and a hammer. After waiting a minute and getting no response he pondered again

"So which will it be, Rei-chan?"

Rei became wide-eyed trying not to lose his cool as he witnessed the scene unfolding before him. _Nagisa couldn't be serious. There was just no way. Not that same sweet Nagisa that loved hugging and making Rei smile. _

"What's wrong Rei-chan? Can you please hurry up and make your decision? I'm getting impatient," Nagisa put on a pouty face, in an attempt to make himself look cute.

"N-nagisa-kun? You aren't serious are you? Th-this is a joke right? Please Nagisa-kun. Tell me this is all just one of your big practical jokes and that you'll let me go when this is all over."

He so-desperately wanted Nagisa to say yes. To reassure him that this was nothing more than a joke set up to scare him. And then Nagisa would admit that Rei got him when he realized it was all a joke. Then he would let Rei go and they could both laugh about it later. He wanted to believe it was true. That everything would go back to being fun and normal afterwards and that his newly-arising suspicions weren't true. _No. It was all a farce. None of it was true. _Rei continued silently begging and pleading to himself that it was all a lie. Nothing Nagisa was doing right now was real. But all of his hopes were immediately crushed by the words that Nagisa uttered in response.

"Let you go? But Rei-chaaan," Nagisa whined, "The fun has only just started. Now hurry up and answer my question. Knives or hammer? Pick your poison."

The way Nagisa talked so casually while spouting such vulgar language sickened Rei.

"Neither, Nagisa. Now please unchain me."

Nagisa's smile faded suddenly. "Fine Rei-chan. I understand…" he paused for a moment, his head lowered to the ground. Then quick as lightening his face brightened right back up again. "In that case I'll just have to choose for you!" he giggled cheerfully.

As he slowly approached Rei, Nagisa grabbed several kitchen knives of different shapes and sizes. Rei looked around the room in panic. No words he said to Nagisa could convince him otherwise. His heart was set on harming Rei tonight. And what Nagisa wanted Nagisa _always _got.

Readying a small yet very sharp surgical knife the blonde-haired boy started cutting an even line in the blue-haired boy's chest forming a deep cut in Rei's perfect skin. Nagisa smiled happily as he carried out the task not once questioning whether Rei was truly okay with this. Even more unsettling, _he looked like he was enjoying himself._ Rei winced in pain, forcefully willing himself not to scream. When Rei couldn't stand it any longer he let out an ear-shattering scream. To Nagisa the sound of Rei's screaming seemed to mean that _Rei _was enjoying it too. And the louder he screamed the more pain Nagisa would inflict upon him.

After Nagisa lifted up his knife for but a mere second and Rei had the chance to catch his breath he started shouting at Nagisa.

"Nagisa-kun! STOP. Please. Just for a second." he pleaded hoping that the blonde would at least hear him out.

When Nagisa noticed the wetness starting to form in Rei's eyes, his own eyes began to droop a bit. "Rei-chan…what's wrong?" he asked softly.

"Let me go. Please."

"But Rei-chan…why… I thought we were having fun…" he lowered his head, the light fading from his pink eyes.

"No…No… Nagisa-kun. Please. Just stop this right now. I-I don't like this one bit. I really don't," Rei chose his words carefully as not to upset Nagisa.

"Rei-chan…doesn't enjoy it…?" Nagisa sniffed a bit.

It was somewhat disturbing to see the Nagisa who had just been stabbing his chest mercilessly, in such a state.

"No. I don't enjoy it! Please let me go, Nagisa-kun!"

"Well… if that's what you really want," Nagisa lifted his face and smiled at Rei tearfully, the warmth never leaving his expression.

Rei's expression filled with shock and surprise as the blonde boy slowly unchained him.

"I'll let you off easy today, Rei-chan! But just this once, ok?"

"…thank you," Rei muttered hesitantly yet relieved after Nagisa undid the last chain.

Then keeping a safe distance he let Nagisa lead him out of the basement. _He wanted to get out of Nagisa's house as quick as possible. _Rei apologized for the inconvenience but explained to Nagisa that he should probably get going and that he couldn't spend the night after all. Nagisa smiled sadly at Rei, but surprisingly enough let him go quite easily. As soon as he was out the door and Nagisa's face was out of sight and mind he ran off quickly not looking back whether to see if Nagisa had secretly followed him or not. He wanted to get home as soon as possible. After his encounter with Nagisa that night he probably would not be able to sleep properly for a while. But all that mattered was that he got as far away from the blonde haired boy as he could soon as possible. _I'll let you off easy today, Rei-chan! But just this once, ok? _Those words still echoing in his head over and over again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Suddenly Nagisa blinked his eyes and a confused expression lay across his face.

"Wait, Rei-chan!" he called after the blue-haired boy but it was too late. Rei was already gone. And he looked like he was in quite a hurry to get wherever he was going. _Something important must have come up. _Nagisa sighed to himself. He didn't even have a chance to confess to Rei before he suddenly left with no further explanation of where he was going or why he had left so suddenly in the first place. Nagisa's head was feeling funny though. And all he remembered was that he had been laying next to Rei and was about to confess…but then Rei had left without even saying goodnight or goodbye...

Nagisa decided not to think too much about what happened. He was feeling unusually drowsy tonight so he decided to go back to bed. He'd worry about Rei in the morning. He was sure everything was perfectly fine though. Something just came up. That was all. There was no way Rei would just run off like that without a good reason to do so, even though it still bothered Nagisa a bit that he hadn't said goodbye to him.

At school the next day Rei was acting unusually fidgety and cautious. "Good morning, Rei-chan!" Nagisa ran up to the blue-haired boy with a friendly smile.

"Good morning…Nagisa-kun," the blue-haired boy replied stiffly, shuddering. He did not look at Nagisa when he spoke and his words sounded almost…_forced_.

There was definitely something strange going on here. "Rei-chan is something wrong?" the blonde boy asked as a worried frown replaced his cheery smile.

"No. Everything's fine," Rei replied brusquely.

Despite the fact that Nagisa could tell that everything was _not_ fine, he decided it was best not to pry and stayed out of Rei's space for the day. Maybe something personal had happened. Something Rei wasn't ready to share with him yet. And that was perfectly fine. Nagisa didn't think it was right of him to force an answer out of Rei if he seriously didn't want to tell. So he left Rei alone for a little while so that he wasn't bothering him. He'd keep his distance for a few days and then after some time Rei would feel better and talk to him properly again.

However, _a _few days_ passed._ And Rei was still acting iffy around the blonde boy. Now Nagisa was starting to get seriously worried about him. It had only been three or four days but Nagisa still felt that there was something holding Rei back. Some _unseen force_, slowly but surely attempting to push them farther and farther apart from eachother. But Nagisa wouldn't let it. He didn't want that. In fact, he wanted to be as close to Rei as possible… even if Rei never returned those feelings. He couldn't just give up on him. Something was wrong with Rei and he was going to find out what it was. There was obviously something he wasn't telling Nagisa. _Something important._ But Nagisa still decided it was best not to force it out of him and that he'd take baby steps in trying to find out what had gotten Rei so down.

Even if words couldn't heal him Nagisa thought that maybe, _just maybe_ some gentle love and affection could slowly but surely get Rei to open up to him sooner or later.

In attempt to make Rei feel even a little bit better, Nagisa decided to give something special to his Rei-chan. He spent all night preparing the proper ingredients for his special recipe and was sure that Rei's heart would soften just a teensy bit once he tasted the sweet warm treat Nagisa had put all his heart into to make.

At lunch the next day Nagisa tried to his best not to get too clingy with Rei, as hard as that was with all the emotions flowing through his head at that moment in time.

"Rei-chan! I made you some cookies!" Nagisa managed to say handing the blue-haired boy a plate of pink heart-shaped cookies with colorful sprinkles on top.

"I'm not hungry," Rei replied sharply, not even taking so much as a glance at the blonde-haired boy.

"Aw come on, Rei-chan! You're no fun! Just one bite?" Nagisa smiled mischievously, shoving a cookie in Rei's face.

All of a sudden Rei slapped Nagisa's hand away. Nagisa stepped back, an expression of hurt and confusion spread across his normally cheerful face.

"_I said I'm not hungry_," the blue-haired boy spat venomously, with a piercing glare in his purple eyes, before getting up and walking away, leaving a very confused Nagisa standing there all alone.

Nagisa's hand was red where it had been smacked by Rei. He suddenly dropped the heart-shaped cookies which shattered into a million tiny pieces as they hit the ground. _It… hurt… _His legs started shaking uncontrollably and gave way beneath him as he collapsed onto the cold hard ground. Tears slowly started flowing down Nagisa's cheeks after the taller boy's figure finally disappeared from his line of sight. _It really hurt…_ But what hurt most of all was the way Rei so openly rejected his kindness. That icy cold glare was an expression Nagisa had never seen on Rei's face before. The harsh tone he spoke in. The way he shoved Nagisa away without any hesitation or second thoughts. _It hurt… _The pain in Nagisa's heart continued to swell as he sat there on the ground clutching onto his heart and crying his eyes out. _This wasn't like him. _In fact he was usually the most well-composed of all of them. But right now he just felt so…_wounded_. Nagisa didn't mind being snapped at. He really didn't. But when it was Rei… _the hot tears stung Nagisa's cheeks_... the one person in this world he needed most… he felt like he'd been rejected by him… not only as a lover but also as a friend and loving companion. All Nagisa wanted was for Rei to be happy. So why? What was with his sudden change in attitude as of late? When just a few days ago Rei had finally started to warm up to him? He had showed Nagisa a softer side of his personality. But then just like that he had left him so easily. Did Nagisa do something wrong? If he had he sure would have liked to know what it was. So that he could fix it. And then they could go back to being happy again…

The blonde boy wiped his eyes before pulling himself together and reluctantly making his way back to the classroom. _He wasn't ready to confront Rei again. _

After classes were over Nagisa quickly rushed out of the classroom, relieved that he could finally escape from school and run home. He decided not to take the train home today for fear of running into Rei. To tell the truth he was quite scared of how Rei would react to his presence. The tense atmosphere surrounding him made Nagisa quite uncomfortable even if he did not show it. And it was probably for the best. _This way Rei wouldn't have to see him crying_. Ever since lunchtime he had been holding it in. Now that school was over he finally let the tears flow freely once more. _He didn't care who saw, just as long as Rei wasn't around to witness it_.

That night Nagisa cried himself to sleep as he thought and worried himself about whatever was troubling Rei so much. Surely he didn't just lash out at Nagisa out of pure hatred. _He wouldn't…would he?_

Nagisa woke up confusedly to find his hands covered in blood. There were torture tools scattered around him on the ground and the scent of death lingered in the air. He stared around fearfully at the scene that lay before him. There on the ground lay a bloody mess of sickly pink and red entrails and dismembered body parts. And there in the center of it all he stood, wielding a handful of sharp pointy objects, glittering bright red with crimson residue. A flash of scary images ran through his mind as he tried to comprehend what it all meant. He gasped in shock at the scene that replayed in his head over and over again. _Rei strapped down to a table so he couldn't move. Nagisa stabbing him. Rei's pained expression as the blood slowly drained out of his defenseless body._ "NO. NO!" Nagisa screamed. _When he stopped his knife there was a large heart-shaped scar running painfully along Rei's chest._ "NO. STOP IT!" he cried helplessly as the disturbing imagery played over and over again in his mind.

Nagisa breathed heavily as he awoke in a state of shock and fear at the scene he had just witnessed. After a moment of heavy hyperventilation Nagisa realized that he was back in his bed and came to his senses. _So…it was just a dream…_ Nagisa felt a bit relieved but the fear that had taken over his body just a second ago still shook at him, and the tears continued to fall from his fear-stricken eyes, as a sudden realization dawned upon him. "Wait… did I... no..NO! I wouldn't…I could never hurt Rei-chan like that! No! No! No!" he shouted agonizingly as he tried so hard to convince himself. _No… there was no way… It had just been a dream. Just one heck of an awful nightmare_…so why did it all feel so real?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nagisa arrived at school the next day unsure of what to do. He kept trying to reassure himself that last night was nothing but a dream. But in all reality all the pieces were finally starting to fall into place and make sense. On the off-chance that it all hadn't been just a dream then there was a perfectly logical explanation for why Rei was avoiding him. Nagisa laughed sarcastically to himself. _It was like everything going on his life was a big joke._ Except this time the joke was on _him. Maybe it was true. Maybe he was seriously just crazy. Wouldn't that be nice? At least then he wouldn't he need a reason to wonder why Rei was rejecting his presence._

But if it was true, he knew that nothing he did could never make up for the crime he had committed upon his dear friend. And Rei would probably never forgive him for it either. But he'd just have to accept it. After all, it _was_ all his fault. He had brought it upon himself… and if Rei decided to hold a grudge against him… he was more than welcome to do so. Nagisa was only getting what he deserved after all. _It could be a lot worse_, he thought to himself. _He could be dead right now_… Nagisa shuddered at the thought of himself carrying out such an act. _No. Stop it. Don't think about it. Not here. Not now._ But he wasn't. Rei was coming to school and living life perfectly normally. As long as he was alive and well that was all that mattered to Nagisa. Even if Rei did choose never to forgive him. _Yes… just as long as he was_… Nagisa started shaking uncontrollably as he entered the classroom. He couldn't stand it any longer. There was no way he could face Rei like this. He couldn't stand to keep his distance or stay away from him or even pretend that he was avoiding him. But he had to. He couldn't trust himself anymore.

If being close to Rei meant bringing harm to him then he just couldn't bear to show his face in front of him anymore. …After all… Rei probably despised him anyway… the way he kept his distance…the way he avoided eye contact… the way he cut short all their conversations… and the way he had walked away from him in the end… all of it finally made sense now. There was no other logical explanation for any of it. No matter how many times Nagisa ran over Rei's actions in his head every conclusion he made came back to the theory that he was crazy. He tried to control it but he just couldn't hold it in any longer. After he got inside he broke into tears once again trying hard to forget about Rei. But he couldn't. He just couldn't. If love was a curse then Nagisa had just been condemned ten times over. In fact, he probably shouldn't even be here right now. If his suspicions were in fact true. It was too much of a risk, being in the same classroom as Rei. He was too dangerous. He couldn't even fully accept the truth himself. But he knew that there was no other way to completely ensure Rei's safety. If he wanted to avoid causing tragedy it was best to stay as far out of sight from Rei as possible. But he couldn't go home either. If he had the strength to potentially harm Rei there was still the chance that he might go after his own family as well.

Suddenly Nagisa heard the voice of someone he knew all too well "Nagisa…kun…?"

_No. Don't come near me, Rei-chan. _As much as he desperately wanted to respond to Rei's voice he just couldn't bear the pain any longer. "_I'm sorry, Rei-chan," _he whispered before running right back out of the classroom without speaking another word to Rei.

"Wait, Nagisa-kun!" Rei called after him and he tried to catch up to him but it was too late. Nagisa was already gone.

Ever since the incident in Nagisa's basement Rei had been overly cautious of Nagisa and avoided getting into too much physical contact with him. In all honesty Rei was terrified of him. When he had woken up the next day the scar Nagisa had left him seemed to disappear but the pain still remained. Rei couldn't believe it. _He didn't want to believe it. That the lovable Nagisa that had cared so much about could be a homicidal maniac._ None of it made sense. Nagisa never desired to hurt _anyone_ and always tried his best to make everyday fun and exciting. But Rei could no longer deny the fact. He had seen it with his own eyes. And the pain that Nagisa had put him through would not simply go away. _Had he always been this way?_ Rei shuddered at the thought.

Whenever he heard Nagisa's voice it brought back the terrifying memory of that night and Rei just couldn't stand to be around Nagisa knowing that such a side of him existed. If he wasn't careful Nagisa might try to finish what he had started. However, the blonde-haired boy started to keep his distance from Rei and suddenly stopped clinging to him so much. This behavior came across suspicious to Rei, due to the fact that Nagisa was usually all over him. And then all of a sudden he was staying completely out of his space. For all he knew Nagisa could have been secretly observing him while he planned out his next move. But Rei would not let his guard down. If his life depended on it he wasn't going to just let Nagisa lure him in so easily for the second time. He knew better now.

After a few days though, Nagisa slowly started approaching Rei again. This made Rei even more paranoid. The closer Nagisa got to him the more he worried for his life. However he refused to say anything for fear that Nagisa already had some sort of plan to shut him up.

One day Nagisa starting to act completely normal around Rei again. Then he offered Rei a plate of heart-shaped "cookies."

Rei quickly refused before the inevitable happened. He didn't know what Nagisa had put in those cookies. _They could have been poisoned. Or drugged with that substance that Nagisa had used to put him to sleep. _However, Nagisa just couldn't accept no for an answer today and tried once again to make Rei ingest the cutely-decorated "treat." When Rei couldn't stand Nagisa's persistence any longer he slapped the boy's hand away from him and snapped at him in a harsh tone before walking off paranoid and shaken by Nagisa's actions.

When school was over Nagisa got up quickly and made sure to be the first one out of the classroom. Rei was shocked. Nagisa always waited until Rei left and then quickly followed after him. But there was something out of place. Nagisa looked…upset about something… _Had Rei's actions really hurt him that badly?_ But then Rei came back to his senses remembering that this was the same boy who had tried to kill him the other day. But even so, he felt just a tiny bit worried for him.

The next day when Nagisa entered class he suddenly fell to the ground in tears. Rei couldn't just stand back and watch any longer. _Sure Nagisa had done unforgivable things to his body. Sure he had taken advantage of him and played games with his head_. But that didn't take away from pain that filled Rei's chest when he saw him in such a state. Nagisa _never_ cried. Rei didn't hesitate when he got up and slowly approached the other boy. "Nagisa…kun…?" he managed to utter before the blonde haired boy suddenly got up and ran off without responding to Rei.

Nagisa didn't come to school the next day and Rei started becoming increasingly worried about him. Maybe it was wrong of him to reject Nagisa so openly like that. Nagisa hadn't shown any signs of hostility towards him since _that night_ and he felt guilty for yelling at him. Even if he _was _crazy…

…_What had he done…? _There was no logic in trying to explain how what Nagisa did was wrong to a crazy person. Up until that point in time all Nagisa had ever done was try to make Rei happy. Why Nagisa had so suddenly attacked him Rei did not know. The only way Rei would find out Nagisa's true intentions would be to ask Nagisa himself. When all this time he had just been avoiding him and letting his suspicions get the better of him. But even if Nagisa really was crazy he shouldn't have been sitting back doing nothing about it and becoming paranoid about the other boy's actions. If he truly _did_ care about Nagisa he should have been trying to help him…In fact, Nagisa had not brought any harm to him since that night. It made perfect sense that the way Rei acted hurt him. Because he hadn't even realized that what anything he had done was wrong.

The next morning Rei got a call from Nagisa's parents asking him if Nagisa had spent the night at his house because he hadn't come home last night. Now Rei started getting worried. _He hadn't tried to_… The thought of Nagisa trying to commit suicide made Rei sick. _He wouldn't_… He quickly texted Nagisa's number desperately hoping that he would definitely get a reply. After ten minutes passed he decided to go out and look for him. It was early in the morning and still dark outside. Rei had trouble seeing in the dark but he continued searching. The sun was just starting to rise by the time Rei had searched the whole town with no signs of Nagisa to be found. He was breathing heavily from so much running but he couldn't give up just yet. All of a sudden Rei's phone beeped. Rei quickly opened it. _It was Nagisa! _Rei opened the text, however all it read was: _Behind you. _

Rei looked behind him confused at first before he saw a figure hiding in the shadows of the trees. He quickly ran over to where Nagisa stood without thinking about it and threw his arms around the blonde-haired boy's waist and held him in a tight embrace and Nagisa accepted it tugging tightly onto Rei's back. Suddenly Nagisa started to say something in a panicked voice but was suddenly cut-off midway before he had the chance to form the right words. Then before they had a chance to pull away from eachother Nagisa pulled out a syringe and injected _that same substance_ into Rei's skin.

"_Now I have you right where I want you," _Nagisa giggled in psychotic delight before letting Rei fall silently into his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nagisa awoke to the warm sensation of blood pouring through his fingers as he stabbed away at Rei's broken skin, sending shivers down his spine as well as Rei's. _No... It was just like that nightmare Nagisa had experienced a few nights ago...Its just a dream... just a dream right..._? Nagisa wished desperately for all of it to go away once he closed and opened his eyes a few times, but no matter how many times he tried to blink himself awake the gruesome imagery that took place before him would not disappear. And the more he wished for it to stop the more violence ensued. He could see Rei's face twisted in pain as he thrust pins and needles into his bare skin and scarlet blood gushed out, staining his silky smooth skin. Nagisa continuously tried to stop himself from committing such awful acts but no mattered how hard he tried his body wouldn't budge from the position it was in and his arms and legs moved on their own. He tried calling out to Rei several times but each and every time he tried to speak no sound came out. Nagisa started to tremble in fear at the sight before him. He was no longer in control of his own body anymore. _Did this mean he seriously was insane_?

Nagisa was screaming on the inside, wanting to help Rei. Wanting to stop himself from performing such madness.

"_Oh, so you've finally awaken, Nagisa_," the voice in Nagisa's head spoke to him.

Nagisa jumped back in fright, _or so he wanted to_.

The voice sounded _just like his_, with but just a hint of insanity.

"who are you...?"

_Maybe he had finally snapped and was starting to lose his mind_...

In reponse to Nagisa's thoughts the voice replied again with, "_Silly, Nagisa. Don't you remember? I am you. And you are me._"

And all the while they conversed Nagisa continued to pierce Rei's skin, producing long jagged scars all along his body.

"What are you doing to Rei-chan?!" Nagisa screamed.

"_Why I am going to rip out his heart and become one with him of course? It's as simple as that_," the voice replied in an eerily calm tone as it brushed off Nagisa's continuous pleas for it stop. "Really now! Isn't this what you want? This way he'll be _ours_ forever. No one can steal him away from us. And he won't ever be able to leave your side."

"No..." Nagisa responded, feeling powerless against himself. "No... I _don't_ want that!"

"Don't worry, Nagisa. It'll all be over in a heartbeat. I promise. Now you just sit back and watch," it reassured him in an ominous yet happy voice.

Then after it finished explaining its motives to Nagisa, it proceeded to stab at Rei's face.

"STOP IT!" Nagisa screamed. "Don't hurt, Rei-chan!"

But the other being residing within him ignored his cries this time and continued to defile Rei's body. Nagisa used the sharp edge of a dagger to tear away at the flesh beneath Rei's eyeballs. Rei squeezed his eyes shut, trying to suck in the intense pain as bright red tears spilled down his once-beautiful face.

Nagisa licked up the blood as it poured down Rei's face. Rei shuddered at the sensation of Nagisa's tongue moving up and down his cheek. And as messed up as it was Rei could not deny the fact that the hot feeling of Nagisa's tongue against his face filled him with sexual pleasure.

Rei's face became hot after Nagisa finished feeding off of his blood. "_Rei-chan's blood is delicious_," Nagisa licked his lips seductively at the last few drops. "_Let me see more of it_."

Rei just nodded exhaustedly, giving in to this psychotic Nagisa's lustful desires. No matter what, whether he was insane or not, to Rei Nagisa was still Nagisa. "If my blood is what you want, then take it. Take all of it…Nagisa-kun," he breathed heavily, not even comprehending the words that flowed out from his own mouth. "But, please before you do tell me just one thing."

Nagisa waited patiently for Rei to speak, the lust shone in his bright pink eyes.

"_Why_ are you doing this to me?"

And the answer was simple. Wasn't it obvious?

"_Because I love you_," Nagisa replied at once, a serious look on his face.

"NO!" the real Nagisa screamed, wishing his voice would reach Rei. "Don't listen to it, Rei-chan! Don't give in! It's only using you! _I'm_ the one who loves you! Rei-chaaaan!"

The being on the outside began to slit open Rei's wrists and watch intently as more fresh blood drained out. It continued to suck out the sweet venom that formed from Rei's cuts, then once it had its fill, it grabbed Rei's face in its bloodied hands and pulled him in close to its face. _If this is what Nagisa truly wanted then he would gladly give in. As long as Nagisa was happy… _Their lips pressed together once again and the being on the outside of Nagisa's body was about to feed Rei _his own blood_.

"_No! Rei-chan! Don't do it! Please don't do it_!"

Rei's eyes became wide when he heard Nagisa's voice. It sounded distant yet close-by all at the same time.

"Rei-chan!" Nagisa continued to call out to him.

Rei quickly pulled away from '_Nagisa_,' and called out to him.

"Nagisa-kun…? Nagisa-kun!"

Rei could hear Nagisa's voice desperately calling out to him. _He was crying again_… Rei could hear the sobs in his voice, as it finally reached his ears.

"What's wrong?" the Nagisa on the outside replied, "I'm right here, Rei-chan!"

"You're _NOT_ Nagisa-kun!" Rei shouted, suddenly angry that he had been fooled so easily by the being possessing Nagisa's soul.

"Aww that's too bad," the Nagisa on the outside frowned a teensy bit before putting on one big creepy smile. "I was hoping to _play_ with Rei-chan for a just a little bit longer." _It hadn't even gotten the chance to chop off any of Rei's beautiful fingers yet. "_Now then, shall we get started_?" _it giggled creepily in Nagisa's voice.

"Quit hurting Rei-chan! I-if you really _must_ continue on with the ritual then please…sacrifice _my_ body instead! Please! I beg of you! Just don't hurt Rei-chan anymore!"

The being on the outside however, started giggling psychotically once again "Oh, Nagisa, you know fairly well that if I sacrifice _your_ body I'll perish as well. And if _that_ happens the whole ritual will have gone to waste."

Nagisa struggled but managed to gain control of his body for a split second, struggling to grab a knife from the _other_ Nagisa's pile of torture tools, ready to pierce and stab his own heart with it. It was the only way to dispose of _it_ after all. "If it's for you…Rei-chan…" Nagisa's eyes teared up a bit, but he wore a warm smile on his face all the same.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"_If_ _it's for you...Rei-chan..._" Nagisa pointed the blade of the knife at his heart readying to stab himself before _it_ gained control again.

"Wait! Nagisa-kun!" Rei screamed, trying to stop him.

Ignoring Rei's pleas for him to stop, Nagisa quickly brought the knife in close to his chest so that the edge of the blade touched his heart, creating a tiny stab wound.

"Don't-" Rei started but was cut off abruptly, when the knife was suddenly thrust into his own heart.

"_Psych_." the creature possessing Nagisa's body whispered before mercilessly piercing Rei's flesh once again. This time right through the heart, which in response to Rei started to bleed heavily and cough up blood. The being watched in pure ecstasy at the beautiful sight of Rei's blood spilling everywhere, including Nagisa's outfit.

After struggling to catch his breath, Rei glared at the _thing_ possessing Nagisa's body.

"What are you? And why are you making Nagisa do this?!"

"Well isn't it obvious? _Because he loves you_," _it _explained continuing to extract blood from Rei's chest. A colorful array of sewing pins adorned Rei's stomach in the shape of heart. "Us '_duplicate heart species_' only perform _sacred love rituals _upon those whom our hosts choose as lovers. And then once we lay our eggs in their blood, their children will inherit the next generation of duplicate hearts. We don't awaken though, until late pubescent years, and when we do we wait until our host chooses their mate so that we can perform the sacred lover's ritual all over again and create even more offspring. Makes sense right?" Nagisa's duplicate heart explained with a psychotically gleeful smile, slowly removing the needles from Rei's chest in preparation for the ritual.

"Once I rip out your heart and lay my eggs in your blood the ritual will be complete. And then your lover will be trapped inside this body, or rather I'll take complete control and his soul will vanish from this world forever."

Rei winced in pain once again as the pins and needles were quickly pulled out of place causing tiny strings of blood to pool out from the holes left behind.

"But if you decide to rip out my heart, then I'll die won't I? What do you plan on doing with me then?" Rei asked calmly trying to reason with it. Even though truthfully he was worried not so much for himself, as for Nagisa. If this continued not only would his own life be stolen but, _Nagisa's soul would disappear as well. _

"Oh, don't you worry about that! Once the ritual is complete, you will soon be revived, forgetting the whole thing ever happened," the split reassured him. "And then Nagisa's memories will be passed onto me and I will continue to live on in this body and stay by your side, _in his place_, forever."

Nagisa was slowly losing consciousness as the duplicate heart started to take over not only his body but his mind and soul as well. _He did not have much longer… once the ritual was complete…_

He felt powerless against the being controlling his body. _There was nothing he could do to help Rei. And even when he tried, the 'duplicate heart' always got in the way._

"What's wrong, _Rei-chan?" _the duplicate heart questioned, continuing to imitate Nagisa, "You haven't screamed once today. After all, the _stronger the host's love the more painful the procedure_."

Rei spoke no words but continued to glare at Nagisa's '_duplicate heart'_, as it continued to dissect his defenseless body; causing a bloody mess of red and pink to spill out and exposing Rei's internal organs.

Rei knew that Nagisa was slowly dying, but he would not give in. _No matter what,_ he would endure the pain for as long as _it_ wanted. But he would neither scream nor give into its desires. He would stay alive for as long as he possibly could, even if there was no way of stopping the tragic fate that awaited them. He would live until his very last drop of blood was spilt, no matter _how_ painful the procedure. _For Nagisa's sake_.

And when the creature continued having its fun Rei asked once again, "_Why_ are you doing this?"

"Didn't I explain it clearly enough, earlier? Our purpose is to roam the earth and research the human emotion known as '_love_.' What _is_ 'love?' Why do humans desire such a feeling? And what good comes of it? Once the ritual is over surely you'll teach me, Rei-chan?"

When Rei didn't respond it continued "It is a mere test. To see how far the lover will go without giving into the pain. To see how much pain you'll endure just for the sake of love."

When Rei resorted back to silence, it laughed creating an insane look in Nagisa's eyes face.

"Now then, answer me truthfully, _Rei-chan_. Is love truly worth so much pain?"

It laughed some more as it tore up Rei's flesh and played with his entrails a bit before it got bored.

Rei could not possibly describe the physical pain he was in right now, however he forced himself to remain silent, never giving up. When it had torn a large enough hole in Rei's stomach it reached in and grabbed hold of Rei's heart. "_It's time_," it grinned evilly before grasping onto Rei's still beating heart and yanking it out, scattering an unsightly mess of blood and guts all about the room. However, when it pulled Nagisa's hand out, all that remained was a bit of blood and other fluids. But it had been sure it had gotten a strong grip on Rei's bloodied heart.

Nagisa's light was slowly fading away and he knew that it was time… but he couldn't give up just yet… his Rei-chan was still out there suffering for him… he had to do _something._..

The duplicate heart continued to attempt to complete the ritual but no matter how many times it tried to make Nagisa's hands latch onto Rei's heart and drag it out of the grotesque hole in Rei's body, it would not come out.

Rei continued to endure the pain, as the psychotic being tried to rip out his heart.

"Stop it… please…" Nagisa struggled to say as he was slowly losing consciousness. "Don't hurt…Rei-chan…"

Nagisa's duplicate heart did not understand what was going on, however it seemed to figure out that its host was trying to interfere with the ritual.

"Nagisa, _it's time to go to sleep now_," it tried to coax him into giving in, _yes, let sleep take over him, and then Rei-chan would become it's. _

But the duplicate heart seemed to have no effect on Nagisa this time. "No…Rei-chan…I have to…save… Rei-chan…"

"Don't worry, Rei-chan will be _aaaalll better_ after he comes back to life. Ok, Nagisa? Now go back to sleep. It'll all be over soon, ok?"

"I said NO!" Nagisa yelled suddenly. The duplicate heart was shocked. _No… it wasn't possible… the boy was coming back_…

"Don't… order me around! This body belongs to _me_! _And me alone_!"

The duplicate heart was shocked, as it started slowly disintegrating. It was true. It _was _Nagisa's body. And the duplicate heart was seen as a foreign object contaminating it. Nagisa had finally _acknowledged_ that the duplicate heart was something foreign in his body. Something that _didn't belong_. And he had no intention of giving in to its horrific desires. He couldn't just let it continue to assault Rei. He couldn't just stand back and do nothing while this _thing_ inside him that _shouldn't even exist,_ continued to cruelly carry out murder upon his best friend, _no, his lover_, while bloodying _his_ hands in the process.

"No. What are you doing?! Don't interfere with the ritual!" the split continued shouting at Nagisa but to no avail. While the Nagisa and the split yelled back and forth at eachother, Rei heard the whole conversation and just stared in utter astonishment. At last the duplicate heart screamed a long agonizing scream and collapsed onto the ground before Nagisa's body became completely still. After he got up, the expression on Nagisa's face changed from pure insanity to an exhausted yet accomplished look, sweat dripping off his face. He quickly ran up to Rei and unchained him. He had to get Rei to a hospital as soon as possible in order to treat his…

"Rei-chan you're-" suddenly all the blood and wounds from just a second ago started to slowly fade away and the pain that had accompanied, left with them. Rei was shocked himself. The injuries had completely healed as if nothing that had just happened was real. But they both knew fairly well that what they just experienced was _not a dream_.

Since Nagisa's 'duplicate heart' _didn't exist anymore_ none of the wounds it had inflicted upon Rei existed anymore either. They didn't know how. And they didn't know why, but the injuries were completely healed. Aside from that, Nagisa jumped on Rei and buried him in hugs. Then they both hugged and cried for a while.

"Hey…Rei-chan…" Nagisa started.

"Yes, Nagisa-kun?" Rei responded.

"Can we…try _that night_ over again?" Nagisa stared smiling at the ground, in an attempt to hide his blush from Rei.

"Of course we can, Nagisa-kun."

That night Rei spent the night at Nagisa's house. _For real this time_. Nagisa felt happier than he had in a long time. Well _it felt like a long time_ at least. And Rei was back by his side again. Healthy and uninjured. In that moment in time, nothing meant more to Nagisa. They both slept on Nagisa's bed again. Nagisa placed his hand upon Rei's again, _but this time his hand felt safer and warmer_.

"Hey, Rei-chan," Nagisa started.

"Yes, Nagisa-kun?"

"I love you."

"I love you too…Nagisa-kun…" Rei replied, getting pink in the face.

Nagisa's smile just grew even bigger at Rei's words and he pulled him in close, leaving a soft kiss on Rei's lips. After making out for a little while, Nagisa started unbuttoning Rei's shirt. Rei was not afraid however. And _this time he was ready for it. _And they slept the rest of the night in eachother's arms, protecting and keeping eachother warm forever. And making sure that nothing could ever tear them apart again.


End file.
